Prêt à tout
by quatre8ss
Summary: OS - Post-Poudlard : Harry Potter est un père dévoué. Il est prêt à tout pour que ses enfants arrêtent de faire des bêtises à l'école. Ce n'est pas un problème s'il est (encore) convoqué chez le Directeur pour une mise au point…


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Pairing** : DM/HP

**Rating** : **M **

**Genre** : Post-Poudlard ; Se situe après l'épilogue - Romance - légèrement PWP sur les bords…

**Résumé** : Harry Potter est un père dévoué. Il est prêt à tout pour que ses enfants arrêtent de faire des bêtises à l'école. Ce n'est pas un problème s'il est (encore) convoqué chez le Directeur pour une mise au point…

**NdSs** : Bonjour ! J'ai écrit la petite histoire qui va suivre, suite à un défi proposé par _**OidontknowO**_ lors du _Draco tops Harry fest 2014_ sur LiveJournal.

Je vous laisse la découvrir sans plus attendre, curieuse d'en connaître votre avis (positif ou négatif)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prêt à tout**

Harry Potter est un père dévoué. Il est prêt à tout pour que ses enfants arrêtent de faire des bêtises à l'école. Ce n'est pas un problème s'il est (encore) convoqué chez le Directeur pour une mise au point…

« Qu'a fait James, cette fois-ci ?

- Oh, lui ? Rien d'inhabituel. Cependant, si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est pour parler de votre autre fils, Albus Severus.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry, perplexe.

- Albus a été surpris en train de tricher à un examen, annonça le Directeur d'une voix traînante.

- Quoi ?! Dans quelle matière ?

- Potion.

- Impossible ! Il doit y avoir une erreur. Al a toujours été doué en potions. Chose qu'il a héritée de sa grand-mère paternelle, sans aucun doute.

- Certes, ses résultats dans cette matière ont toujours été honorables, si je m'en réfère à son livret scolaire. Cependant, le professeur Tuppy a mis la main sur un document que possédait votre fils lors de l'évaluation, prouvant sa tricherie.

- Je peux voir ce document ?

- Bien entendu. »

Le directeur tendit un livre qu'Harry reconnut aussitôt : un manuel de potions avancées de sixième année. Il le feuilleta rapidement et fut soudainement surpris en découvrant de nombreuses annotations. Il regarda alors à la première page et se sentit un peu bête d'avoir pensé une seule seconde qu'il s'agissait de l'exemplaire du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Il n'en était rien, évidemment ! C'était un autre nom qui était écrit à la place, du moins les initiales d'un nom : S.H.M.

Face au silence de Potter, qui se demandait à qui ce livre pouvait appartenir, le Directeur enchaîna d'une voix traînante :

« Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de l'exclure temporairement de cet établissement et bien sûr de le recaler à ce contrôle.

- C'est un peu excessif, non ? Il y a sûrement un moyen pour éviter cela.

- Navré de vous décevoir, monsieur Potter, mais je ne peux me permettre de laisser passer cela. Votre enfant doit être puni pour ce qu'il a fait.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, seulement ne pensez-vous pas que l'on puisse arriver à un châtiment moins extrême ?

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- En êtes-vous sûr et certain ? demanda Harry en sortant sa baguette.

- Oseriez-vous me menacer ? » interrogea le directeur d'un ton calme, posé.

Harry lança un sort de fermeture sur la porte, puis se leva.

« Je ne me permettrais pas de vous menacer. Je vous propose plutôt un arrangement. »

Harry fit le tour du bureau pour se poster devant le directeur. Il fit ensuite glisser sa robe d'Auror au sol. Son opposant ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise, à part le haussement de son sourcil gauche, en constatant que Potter ne portait rien sous son uniforme.

« Punissez-_moi_, proposa Harry.»

Le Gryffondor vit une lueur grandir dans les yeux gris de son vis-à-vis, puis il se détourna et se pencha sur le bureau pour offrir la vue de son postérieur.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Harry attendit. Son désir montait doucement d'anticipation. Il tressaillit en sentant une caresse légère partir de son cou, puis descendre le long de son dos jusqu'à la courbe de ses fesses. Une main resta fermement posée sur sa fesse droite. Puis sans prévenir :

_Clac !_

Une chaleur se répandit à l'endroit où la main s'était posée. Une délicieuse chaleur… qui s'insinuait dans tout le bas de son corps.

_Clac ! _La deuxième tape fut un peu plus forte, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la troisième… ou encore la quatrième ! Harry laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Il se mordit aussitôt les lèvres et son corps se souleva légèrement sous la cinquième frappe. _Elle_ était volontairement douloureuse : c'était un avertissement pour qu'il se retienne mieux d'éprouver le moindre plaisir. C'était une punition, après tout. Il s'empêcha de gémir. Son corps, par contre, trahissait ses émotions.

_Clac ! _

Son sexe était gonflé et se languissait de ne pas être touché. Il pulsait contre le rebord de la table. Harry savait qu'il devait attendre, sous peine d'un châtiment plus sévère encore.

Encore… _Clac ! _… oh, encore trois et il pourrait se laisser aller complètement...

Il sentit son bourreau s'éloigner de quelques pas. Harry prit sur lui de faire tout commentaire. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'attendre maintenant que Malfoy finisse de se déshabiller et… oui, c'était Draco Malfoy, le Directeur de Poudlard, et alors ? Un an après son divorce, il avait été engagé pour enseigner les Potions, suite au départ à la retraite de Slughorn. Quand Scorpius entra en deuxième année à l'école de sorcellerie, cinq ans plus tard, Draco fut promu Directeur.

Bref.

Malfoy prit son temps pour se dévêtir, _l'enfoiré_, pensa Harry et Oh par Merlin, si Draco pouvait ne pas gémir avec indécence quand il se caressait lui-même, ça l'arrangerait ! Il finirait par jouir sans même avoir été touché et avant que sa punition ne soit entièrement infligée…

Comme la deuxième fois qu'il avait été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur. Et Malfoy n'avait pas apprécié. Il n'avait plus donné de nouvelles à Harry pendant une semaine, cette fois-là. Ça ne devait plus se reproduire. Ça avait été une vraie torture et une telle humiliation. Harry avait bien cru qu'il ne recevrait jamais la convocation du directeur de Poudlard. Quel soulagement cela avait été de lire que James s'était bagarré avec un de ses camarades et lui avait accidentellement cassé le nez.

Harry sortit de ses pensées lorsque la huitième claque retentit. Elle devait être suivie rapidement de l'avant-dernière et de la dernière, mais Draco lui souffla :

« À quoi tu pensais à l'instant ?

- Je n'ai jamais remercié James d'av…

- Tu penses à ton fils, maintenant ?! T'es vraiment tordu !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est grâce à lui que je me suis retrouvé ici la première fois. Et puis d'abord, comme si ça te déplaisait que je sois tordu ! »

Draco prit le temps de la réflexion ; il se remémora leur première fois dans ce bureau : C'était il y a presque trois ans et demi. James s'était fait prendre à traîner dans les couloirs la nuit. Ce dernier avait dit souffrir de somnambulisme. Harry, embarrassé et soit dit en passant divorcé depuis six mois, avait pris la défense de son fils aîné et fait savoir à Malfoy qu'il souffrait lui aussi de cette maladie, surtout dans sa jeunesse. Il lui était justement arrivé de refaire une crise le soir même de son entrevue avec Malfoy (qui était toujours égal à lui-même avait remarqué Harry : arrogant, fourbe et sexy). Voilà pourquoi Harry s'était retrouvé à frapper à la porte de la chambre du Directeur, au beau milieu de la nuit. Malfoy n'avait pas voulu le laisser déambuler dans tout le château, alors il lui avait ouvert grand les bras ; ni le brusquer à le réveiller, aussi avait-il pris soin d'être le plus doux possible et accepté qu'il reste le temps que sa crise soit passée. Pas de sa faute, si elle avait duré jusqu'au petit matin…

« Hm, pas faux. » dit-il simplement.

_Clac ! Clac ! _

Un bisou sur la tempe, puis Draco chuchota au creux de son oreille :

« Si tu veux bien, on arrête de parler de lui, pour l'instant. »

Harry acquiesça. Il n'arriverait de toute façon plus à formuler quoi que ce soit de cohérent dans les minutes qui suivraient.

Draco s'agenouilla et posa doucement ses lèvres sur la fesse endolorie de Harry pour la cajoler tendrement, pendant que ses mains remontaient lentement le long de ses jambes, vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Le Serpentard écarta les fesses de Potter. La bouche de Draco fit ensuite des choses indécentes, interdites et ô combien merveilleuses à son intimité. Sa langue la flattait de la plus délicieuse des façons, quand le blond inséra doucement un doigt, accompagné très vite par deux autres. Harry haletait de plaisir :

« Ooh... bordel… mmphf…te veux en moi…maintenant… Draco, ahh, stop. »

Malfoy se releva aussitôt et invoqua une fiole de lubrifiant dont il versa une dose généreuse au creux de sa main pour masser son sexe qui palpitait entre ses doigts. Il le guida jusqu'à l'entrée de l'intimité de Potter. Son autre main trouva le désir gonflé du Gryffondor qu'il empoigna et commença à frictionner avec adresse. Harry se cramponna des deux mains, avec force, au bord du bureau.

Draco s'enfonça petit à petit dans le corps chaud et étroit, pour en ressortir et recommencer avec plus de vigueur. Draco délaissa un instant le sexe du brun. Il agrippa les hanches de Harry et d'un ample mouvement de bassin, la virilité de Draco fut entièrement à l'intérieur. Il ferma les yeux pour accentuer les sensations éprouvées et savourer ce moment enivrant.

La voix d'Harry fut à peine audible quand il invita, supplia serait plus exact, son amant à bouger. Draco lui obéit sans autre forme de procès. Lentement, au début. Harry l'accompagnait en ondulant en une cadence qui devint rapidement plus enflammée.

Ils étaient couverts de sueur et gémissaient bruyamment à présent, sous les coups de butoirs frénétiques. Draco toucha un point sensible qui fit crier de plaisir le brun. Encore trois vas et viens similaires et Harry se perdit dans les hauteurs du septième ciel. Les contractions autour de la verge de Draco lui provoquèrent des frissons de pure extase qui le délivrèrent à son tour.

Tremblant encore, ce dernier se retira doucement et, après un rapide sort de nettoyage, prit dans ses bras un Harry souriant, un peu bêtement, de bien-être. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, avant de se rhabiller et de s'embrasser à nouveau, jusqu'à perdre toute notion de temps qui passe.

Trois coups frappés à la porte les firent sursauter et ils s'éloignèrent à une distance respectable et moins suspecte.

Harry leva le sort de fermeture de la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée sur un jeune adolescent blond, déterminé et les joues quelque peu rosies :

« Père, Al n'a pas triché ! C'était mon liv…» Il s'interrompit un instant en apercevant Harry, puis poursuivit à vive allure : « J'ai échangé par mégarde mon livre avec celui d'Albus. J'y avais noté certaines réponses du test que j'ai passé hier. Le professeur Tuppy a vu mes annotations quand il a distribué les sujets et a pensé qu'Al trichait. Bien sûr, Al n'a pas voulu me dénoncer. Le professeur Tuppy n'a rien voulu entendre quand je lui ai expliqué la situation. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait informé de la tricherie. Je suis aussitôt venu te voir. » Il prit une autre pause pour respirer plus calmement tout en fixant Harry et ajouta, baissant les yeux : « Je ne pensais pas qu'Harry serait déjà là, commença Scorpius. » Il fut coupé par des bruits de pas et une voix qui résonna au loin dans les escaliers :

« Scorpius attends-moi ! »

Un second garçon entra dans le bureau, visiblement essoufflé.

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » interrogea Albus en découvrant son père.

Harry et Draco se jetèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur les deux adolescents.

« Asseyez-vous les garçons…ordonna calmement Draco.

- Oh, oh, ça s'annonce mal, soupira Al en s'installant sur la chaise à côté de son père.

- Est-ce que tu vas renvoyer Al ? » s'inquiéta Scorpius en s'asseyant tout près d'Albus et lui prenant la main pour montrer son soutien.

Draco rassura les deux garçons : il s'agissait d'un simple malentendu qui venait d'être résolu. Il en informerait le professeur Tuppy. Al pourrait repasser son examen.

« Ton demi-frère et toi n'avaient donc plus à vous inquiéter pour ça, conclut Harry, avec bienveillance. »

Les deux garçons retrouvèrent immédiatement le sourire.

OoOoO

Juste avant de sortir de la pièce, Albus Severus demanda :

« Papa, pourquoi as-tu mis ton uniforme d'Auror ? Je croyais que tu ne travaillais pas cette semaine ? »

Draco et Scorpius observèrent leur échange. Harry chercha un soutien de la part de son mari, mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut un Draco au sourire espiègle :

- Je... » Il ne pouvait pas décemment dire qu'il portait sa robe d'Auror parce qu'il savait l'effet que ça avait sur Draco qui le trouvait diablement sexy dedans. « Euh, c'est vrai, mais j'ai dû passer au Ministère, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer quand Draco m'a envoyé son message.

- Ah. Okay. » Al parut satisfait de la réponse.

Scorpius pencha légèrement la tête, intrigué par un détail :

« Tu sais qu'elle est à l'envers ? »

Draco ricana. Harry tenta de cacher sa gêne et de trouver une explication. Cependant, les deux enfants saluèrent leurs parents sans attendre. Scorpius avait simplement haussé les épaules, puis empoigné Al pour qu'il ne traîne pas en chemin.

« Hé bien, monsieur Potter, je ne vous savais pas si bon menteur, énonça Draco qui avait repris place sur son fauteuil.

- Je le dois beaucoup à mon époux, minauda Harry en reboutonnant sa robe de sorcier qu'il avait remise à l'endroit, sous le regard inquisiteur du blond. »

Le Gryffondor alla embrasser son compagnon avant de partir, pour le laisser continuer son travail de Directeur de Poudlard. Malfoy ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Il saisit Harry par la manche et lui annonça :

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à me laisser seul ici. »

Harry fit un pas pour se rapprocher. Draco prit la main du brun et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur le dessus.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses pour rester » prononça Harry un tantinet effronté.

Leurs regards se lièrent. Harry avait cette lueur de défi et Draco celle de la détermination. Dans leurs yeux brillait aussi, à nouveau, cette étincelle de désir purement animal.

Draco emprisonna l'index de Potter entre ses dents et commença à le suçoter avec luxure.

Trop vite, il libéra Harry et le repoussa : « Tu as menti aux enfants, c'est très vilain. Ça te convient comme raison ?

- Je suppose qu'un simple "pardon" ne suffira pas ?

- Effectivement. »

Sans prévenir, Malfoy s'empara de sa baguette posée sur le bureau et immobilisa Harry, à l'aide d'un sort.

« Hé ! protesta Harry, surpris par ce revirement de situation inattendue.

- Je veux t'entendre me supplier de te pardonner, informa Draco qui entreprit de se déshabiller.

Il enleva sa chemise, s'attaqua à la boucle de sa ceinture, ouvrit le bouton de son pantalon, puis dézippa sa braguette. Harry suivait chacun de ces gestes avec intérêt.

« Je suis désolé, Draco. Libère-moi. »

Adressant un sourire malicieux, non, vicieux, à Potter, Draco s'installa bien au fond de son fauteuil en cuir pivotant avant de plonger sa main dans son caleçon. Il ferma les yeux et se lécha les lèvres, tandis que ses doigts massaient son érection.

« S'il te plait, annule ce sort » grogna Harry, parce que même s'il ne pouvait pas bouger, il sentait son propre désir monter doucement jusqu'à en devenir douloureux.

Draco ne l'écouta pas. Il enleva complètement son pantalon et reprit tranquillement ses activités en laissant échapper des soupirs indécents.

« J'ai envie de toi, Draco.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment ! Putain, Draco, tu m'excites.

- Tss, tss, tss, reprocha le blond sans même un regard vers Harry, surveille ton mmh langage Potter.

- Je veux que ce soit ma bouche qui remplace ta main.

- Hm, et quoi d'autre ? demanda Draco dans un souffle, accélérant faiblement ses coups de poignet.

- J'ai envie de passer ma langue dessus, de l'avoir au fond de ma gorge et de la sentir buter contre mon palais.

- Oh, oui encore, dis... Dis-moi.

- Je veux que tu t'enfonces dans ma bouche encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu exploses de plaisir dans ma bouche. Alors, cesse d'être aussi con et libère-moi ! gronda finalement le Gryffondor. Je t'en supplie, ajouta-t-il, dans un murmure. »

Deux bras l'agrippèrent et Draco l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue, pendant de longues minutes. Harry, libéré du sortilège, frottait son bassin contre le corps de Draco. Il en voulait plus. Ils en voulaient plus. Tout de suite.

Draco délaissa une fois de plus Harry et regagna sa place dans le fauteuil. Il écarta les cuisses et dit avec toute la nonchalance dont il était capable :

« Eh bien, Potter, voyons voir si ta belle bouche salace sait aussi bien faire qu'elle le prétend. »

Harry ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et se jeta à terre. C'était ça, d'être un père dévoué et prêt à tout.

**FIN**


End file.
